A Daiyoukai's Dance
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: Seeking to relieve herself of her stress from the day, Kagome goes out one night to bath herself in the moonlight and dance to the dusk. Usually, her only audience consists of the woods, moon, and stars. However, this time, a new observer joins the crowd to watch her secret performance. SESSHOMARU X KAGOME – ONESHOT!


**Hello! Welcome to my story ****A Daiyoukai's Dance****, the fourth fic in my ****Youkai Realm**** series. Anyways, this idea just kinda randomly came to me but I thought it was really neat! So, hope you enjoy! XD**

**Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
Pairing: Sesshomaru X Kagome Higurashi**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Just to let you know, the style of dance that Kagome is doing is pretty similar to belly dance, just not quite as provocative and more elegant.**

**TERMS TO KNOW…  
Daiyoukai – Great Demon  
Hanyou – Half Demon  
Miko – Priestess  
Taijiya – Demon Slayer  
Inu – Dog  
Kitsune – Fox**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the Inuyasha plot, nor ANY of the Inuyasha characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this quick little story right here. :D**

* * *

**-A Daiyoukai's Dance-  
**"Inuyasha! Enough already!" Kagome snapped at the irritating hanyou who seemed intent on running the small group into the ground, "We aren't gonna accomplish anything more by running around in circles looking for Naraku! Let's just stop and make camp for the night."

"You've got to be kidding?!" the Inu hanyou snarled as he whirled around with a look a furious disbelief on his face.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Lately Inuyasha had been even more irritable then usual and, to be honest, it was really starting to get on her last nerves. Luckily, before the miko could 'sit' the infuriating jerk, Sango decided to intervene.

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha." The taijiya spoke up, "We're all tired. It's time to call it a day."

The hanyou just stood there for a couple of seconds, gazing furiously at the group, before letting out an angry 'keh' and moodily stomping over and hopping up in a tree.

Knowing that there was no way Inuyasha was going to help, the rest of the odd little pack set about building a makeshift camp for the night. After that was done, the rest of the evening went along rather peacefully except for Kagome having to 'sit' Inuyasha a couple of times for bullying Shippo and stealing some of his food.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Kagome carefully crawled out of her sleeping bag. _"Time for a little stress relief." _She thought with anticipation. Quietly creeping over, she checked to make sure all of her companions were fast asleep before getting into her big yellow bag and pulling out a small plastic bag containing several clothing items and her iPod. Once again double checking to make sure everyone else was still fast asleep, the miko stealthily slipped out of camp.

After walking for a bit, the young girl came across a small clearing bathed by moonlight. _"This will do perfectly." _Kagome thought happily. Hiding behind some bushes, the miko quickly donned the clothes she had stashed in her plastic baggy.

Now, having changed, the midnight-haired beauty walked out into the moonlight and prepared to begin her secret performance. In truth, it was too bad there was no one there to observe the enchanting sight.

The loose, fluttery, long skirt Kagome wore was ripped up on one side, revealing one of her long creamy legs, and was a gold and powdery blue. She also wore silky, powdery blue and white spaghetti strap. The miko's midnight-black hair was down and loose, allowing it to flow captivatingly around her person.

Slipping off her shoes, Kagome briefly allowed herself to relish the feeling of the grass weaving up between her toes before turning on her music and beginning her dance.

The violin sung softly, enchantingly into her ear, as she slowly began to sway. Doing a graceful, smooth, slow twirl, she wove her hands gracefully above her head before bringing them down and letting them spread out briefly in front of her face.

Kagome's hips moved and swayed with the flow of the instrument as she let the music guide her. And at that moment there was only the forest, moon, and stars there to observe her.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned silently against a tree as he emotionlessly watched his two companions sleep. He felt restless tonight, as if someone or something was desperately trying to pull him elsewhere, ANYWHERE, but here.

Looking upward, the Daiyoukai gazed quietly at the full moon. Was it the moon who kept trying to pull him away? Was the full moon responsible for this senseless feeling of restlessness? _"Ridiculous." _The silver-haired Inu thought with annoyance, _"As if something as trivial as the moon could affect me."_

However, try as he might, Sesshomaru could not rid the restless urge or the invisible thread that seemed to be relentlessly tugging at his mind. Sighing quietly, the Lord of the Western Lands allowed a slight slip in his emotionless mask as he ran his clawed fingers through his long silver tresses in frustration.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he paused, and then sniffed lightly. The pleasant scent of jasmine fragrance wafted into his nose as he instantly identified the scent. _"That miko…" _the Daiyoukai wondered, slightly bewildered, _"She's close by, but she is not with her pack. What is she doing here?"_

Hoping that by perhaps investigating the strange miko from the future he might be able to distract himself from his restless thoughts, Sesshomaru slowly stood up and began to follow her scent. It wasn't long before his keen nose led him to a small clearing. However, the sight before him was hardly what he'd been expecting.

There, in the middle of the clearing, bathed in the beams of the full moon, was the miko. The Daiyoukai's eyes widened slightly as he watched her dance. It was… beautiful! _"Ridiculous!" _he mentally chided himself, _"Since when have I, Sesshomaru, thought of such absurdities?!"_ However, the longer the Inu watched, the more he found himself unable to deny the beauty of the enchanting girl's performance. So involved was Sesshomaru in studying her movements, that he failed to realize the restlessness he'd been feeling had vanished without a trace. _"Hn… I have not been entertained like this for some time." _The silver-haired lord mused thoughtfully, finally deciding that it couldn't hurt to at least finish watching the show.

He watched in slight awe as the midnight-haired female swayed her small, petite body to some invisible tune. Her hands wove smoothly above her head before reaching out and extending from her body. Truly, the Youkai lord had never expected to discover such grace and beauty, in a human no less! Then again, the Daiyoukai figured she'd have to be the one of two exceptions he'd made in his opinion of the human race **(A/N: I think we all know who the other exception is. XD)**. Unlike other humans, whose scent was absolutely repulsive, the miko's scent was fresh and clean; smelling of jasmine. Also, unlike others of her race, the young woman seemed to pride herself in her personal hygiene. On top of all that, there was her peculiar behavior towards Youkai. By nature, the blue-eyed miko ought to outright hate his kind like any other typical miko would. But she didn't. That much was obvious as she was practically raising a full-blooded kitsune kit as well as, for reasons he could not possibly fathom, keeping company with his younger half brother. Yes, 'Kagome' was one of the **very few **exceptions in the normally cold Daiyoukai's mind when it came to the human race.

It was around this time that Kagome decided to wrap up her performance. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, as well as disappointment, when she stopped. For, even though he'd **never **admit it, the Inu Youkai had greatly enjoyed watching the moonlit butterfly spread her wings.

Deciding it was time, the silver-haired lord was just preparing to leave his tree perch when a clear, pure voiced stopped him.

"Since I was generous enough to provide you with a free performance, don't you think it proper that you at least introduce yourself?" She asked calmly, turning to look in his direction even though she couldn't see him.

At first, Sesshomaru was surprised that she had sensed him at all. However, it wore off as quickly as it appeared as an amused smirk formed across his aristocratic face. Stepping off of his perch, the Daiyoukai landed softly on the ground before stepping out into the moon bathed clearing. "Good evening, Miko." He greeted her calmly.

Surprise showed clearly on Kagome's face as she watched Sesshomaru step out of the forestry. _"Are you telling me that Sesshomaru was the one who was watching me this whole time?!" _her mind asked in utter shock. "Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted politely, still unable to hide some of the surprise from her voice, "I hardly expected to meet you here."

"Nor did I." the golden-eyed Inu lied, "This Sesshomaru was simply hunting when he happened across your scent." There was NO WAY he was actually going to tell her that his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"I see." The young woman replied, a little unsure of what to say to the indifferent Youkai. However, after a few moments silence she couldn't help but hesitantly ask, "So, did you like it? I mean… my dance that is."

Golden eyes flickered with, once again, barely contained surprise as they clashed with nervous blue. The strange miko never ceased to surprise him, for Sesshomaru had been expecting something along the lines of 'why did he even bother to follow her scent' or 'why was he spying on her'. But no, the first thing the midnight-haired woman deemed worthy enough to worry about at the moment was what **he **had thought of the mystic dance.

Searching her eyes, the Daiyoukai tried to detect any remnant of arrogance or self-centered interest. But in the end, he found none; only nervousness as she quietly waited to be either criticized or praised. Finally, after giving it a couple minutes thought, he replied, "Hn. It was…" Sesshomaru paused and narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to find a word to correctly describe the dance, "captivating."

Kagome's eyes lit up with joy as she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. At the moment, she was far too excited with the fact that **someone** had liked her dance to let it sink in that that **someone **was **Sesshomaru** and that Sesshomaru of all people had just **complimented **her. "I'm glad." The blue-eyed miko said with a warm smile, "Thank you."

Raising a delicate eyebrow in slight bewilderment, the Daiyoukai replied with a simple 'hn' before turning around and vanishing into the night, leaving a happily grinning miko behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Kagome felt absolutely terrific. True, she was a bit tired from last night's activities but her mind and soul felt totally and utterly refreshed!

"I wonder what happened." Sango said softly, talking to no one in particular as she watched Kagome skip cheerily ahead of them on the road, "I mean… after yesterday's 'incident' with 'you know who' I didn't expect her to be so cheerful."

"Agreed." Miroku stated calmly though his eyes clearly showed his bewilderment, "It is somewhat odd."

The two suspecting mortals were about to ask the miko directly when someone else beat them to punch. "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, causing the cheery girl to cease her skipping and turn around to face the irritated hanyou.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" the midnight-haired miko asked, staring at him innocently.

Choosing to ignore the adorable face of the attractive female, the white-haired youth instead stormed up furiously to her. "What the heck's up with you, Kagome?!" Inuyasha snapped, "Since when have you, Miss Whiny Pants, been so happy-go-lucky?!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sung sweetly.

"WHAT?!" he snarled.

"Sit."

**WHAM!**

"You may kindly shut-up now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once again in her dancing clothes, Kagome skipped out onto a small bank by a river. Having again snuck away from her friends earlier that night, the miko was looking forward to another night of dance. Pushing play on her music and spreading her hands out over her head, she prepared to begin.

"I see you are intent on repeating last night's occurrence, Miko." A voice spoke silky smooth from the darkness.

Whirling around and surprise, Kagome's eyes widened as none other than Sesshomaru stalked out of the darkening woods. "Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted in surprise. _"What the heck is he doing here this time?!" _her mind thought in panic, _"There's NO WAY this is a coincidence!" _Gathering up her resolve the blue-eyes girl finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Daiyoukai raised an elegant eyebrow upon hearing her demanding inquiry. _"I should kill her for her insolence…" _Sesshomaru growled mentally. However, he quickly dismissed the thought, for if he killed her, he would be unable to accomplish his objective. Remembering that the miko was still waiting for an answer, he decided to grace her with the truth. "This Sesshomaru is here to watch you dance." The silver-haired Inu stated calmly.

The blue-eyed miko looked at him in shock; wondering if she was perhaps going deaf. However, her suspicions of impaired hearing were quickly proved false as the Daiyoukai calmly made his way over to the river bank and seated himself comfortably upon a log; clearly waiting for the show to begin.

A wide grin broke over her face. "I would be most honored, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, bowing. Putting her IPod on low volume speaker so that just she and Sesshomaru could hear it, the miko once again began her midnight performance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been two weeks since the Daiyoukai had begun his nightly occurrence of watching Kagome dance. The two rarely spoke, but in truth, the miko felt that words weren't really necessary. They shared a connection now, a bond if you will, and the blue-eyed girl was fully satisfied.

At least she had been until last night. Why? Well, because for the first time in the last two weeks, he hadn't shown up. And for some reason, it made her feel absolutely miserable. At first the miko had tried to continue as if he was sitting right there, watching her with those molten gold eyes. But in the end, she had failed. Without Sesshomaru there, Kagome just couldn't seem to put her heart into the dance like she had before. _"Have I been abandoned?" _the young girl thought painfully, not really knowing where the pain was coming from, _"Has he finally become bored of me and moved on to something new and more interesting?"_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo moved back a safe distance from the miko who was currently surrounded in a gloomy fog that clearly warned of doom to anyone foolish enough to provoke her as that time.

Of course, as usual, Inuyasha was never able to pick up a hint. "Hey, Kagome!" he snapped. Storming up to the doom coated girl, he whirled her around forcefully by the shoulder, "What the heck's wrong with you, huh? I thought we were done with this whiny 'I'm feeling so sorry for myself' crap!"

"Inuyasha…" a tired voice spoke out softly.

"What?" he huffed.

"Sit."

**WHAM!**

"Please, Inuyasha… just… shut-up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Another week and a half had passed and still no sign of Sesshomaru. The result being that Kagome's mood had continued to plummet farther and farther down into the pits of gloominess.

So, here she was, sitting on a log by a river after finishing her lonely dance, wondering if Sesshomaru had truly just 'lost interest' in her. The miko sighed softly to herself, _"I don't get it. It's not like he __**promised**__ to watch me dance __**every**__ night! So… so why do I feel so betrayed."_

"I see you are here, Miko"

Kagome's head snapped up instantly at the familiar voice. Turning around, she found herself staring straight into the golden eyes of the Daiyoukai who she had missed so much. "Sesshomaru." The midnight-haired girl breathed; her sapphire eyes sparkling with unshed tears. This time, instead of asking what he was doing there, the blue-eyed miko asked, "Where have you been?"

"This Sesshomaru had business to attend to back in the Western Lands." He replied calmly. But the truth was he had missed her. Yes, he, Sesshomaru, had **missed **the lovely mortal who danced for him every night. The **truth **was that he, Sesshomaru, had hurried back at top speed in order to see the strange creature dance for him once again. The **TRUTH **was that HE, Sesshomaru, had practically gone mad at being unable to meet her on those tranquil moonlit nights!

Suddenly, as he sniffed the air, his heart seemed to fall into his stomach. The Daiyoukai could smell the sweat dripping off of the miko's body. _"She has already danced." _He thought; the world suddenly seeming to stop around him, _"I am too late."_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired a little nervously.

"You have already danced this evening." The silver-haired Inu stated; a painful pang stabbing into his heart as he spoke the words. Not waiting for an answer, the Daiyoukai forced himself to turn around. He didn't want to leave though. _"Why?" _Sesshomaru asked his stubborn limbs, _"There is nothing else for me to do here?" _Continuing to tell himself that, the western lord slowly and unwillingly began to walk away. However, before he could take more than two steps, a small hand grabbed his sleeve. Turning his head, Sesshomaru found himself staring directly into the blue eyes of the little miko whom he'd become so attached to.

"It is true that I have already completed **my **performance for the night. However," she continued, "**Your **performance has yet to begin."

Sesshomaru's eyed widened with surprise and perhaps… hope? _"Was she saying that…"_

"I will dance again, Sesshomaru." Kagome stated, this time dropping his title, "I will dance for you."

And indeed she did dance. It was a new dance, created specially for him in the time that he was gone. It was a dance filled with beauty, longing and grace; enhanced by the moonlight that spread over her.

_A Daiyoukai's Dance…_

**"THE –END"**

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now please favorite and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. Depending on the feedback, It's very likely that I'll write a sequel. NO FLAMES! However, as usual, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and/or praise are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE  
Windswept Fire - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru X OC  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka X Youkai OC  
Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Lydia Carlton X Youkai OC  
Ice Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfilia - ONESHOT  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - YOUNG Byakuya Kuchiki X OC - DRABBLE  
**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
